


The Resident Whore

by LilbitofLiah



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unethical use of knives, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilbitofLiah/pseuds/LilbitofLiah
Summary: Everyone loves Mirage. Everyone.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Ajay Che | Lifeline, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Alexander Nox | Caustic, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Anita Williams | Bangalore, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Bloodhound, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Loba Andrade, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Makoa Gibraltar | Gibraltar, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Mary Somers | Horizon, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Natalie Paquette | Wattson, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octavio Silva | Octane, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Pathfinder, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Ramya Parehk | Rampart, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Renee Blasey | Wraith, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Tae-Joon Park | Crypto, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Walter Fiztroy | Fuse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Resident Whore

It was rare for Octavio to get drunk. His metabolism was much faster than the average human so his system burned through the liquor rather quickly. Any time he did manage to get drunk, the effects never lasted long. But it wasn't impossible for him to get drunk. The speedster loved to party and always found an excuse to throw one. It wasn't unusual to receive a party invitation to celebrate Octavio's new hair color. And the man loved to change his hair color. Point is, Octavio Silva was a party-man. Parties gave him plenty of opportunities (and excuses) to pull some crazy stunts. He was an entertainer by heart. The parties were always in full swing, too. Every Legend could count on finding something to entertain themselves with. There was plenty of alcohol, food, music, games, and pranks to go around. And that's how Elliott found himself drinking from a keg for possibly the third time this month. He was already well passed drunk but the party attitude hadn't faded.

Music blared, making Elliott have to strain his ears to hear Octavio cheering himself on. Ajay was always somewhat responsible at these parties; she managed to not get completely black-out drunk all because she was keeping eyes on her reckless friend. Elliott watched Che as she took a large gulp of her drink before resuming conversation with Makoa, Ramya, and Bloodhound. Behind them was Loba and Wraith dancing to the music. To Elliott's right was Pathfinder playing one of Octavio's video games while Wattson cheered him on. To his left sat Crypto and Caustic, each with several drinks splayed out in front of them. Crypto appeared to be drunk at this point but it was always hard to tell when the kid reached his limit. Caustic, on the other hand, seemed to be simply calm. Octavio took Elliott's spot at the keg with Anita cheering behind him. Dr. Somers was spotted maneuvering about the place. Typical mom -always checking up on everyone and making sure they all drank enough water. Despite her motherly nature, she knew how to wind down and party from time to time. Fitzroy was at her heels, calling out flirts and putting the charm on her. Whether or not it was working, Elliott couldn't tell. Even Revenant had made an appearance.

The hours quickly ticked by until it was well into the early morning. The sun was just about to breach the horizon. The Legends had all filtered out at some point but Elliott was way too drunk to try to make it back to his place. The floor shook beneath his feet, making him lose his footing just by standing up. But he was all giggles nonetheless.

"I'mma...." he paused with a burp. "I'mma sleep..... I just sleep here." Elliott muttered out. He curled up into a ball on the floor, sleep attempting to overtake him.

"Nah, amigo! You're not sleeping on the floor." Silva slurred. The younger man grasped at Elliott's shirt and tried to pull him towards the bedroom, but his own drunken state had weakened his muscles and offset his balance. Octavio went flying to the ground with a thud. He tried again, this time trying to push Elliott from behind. He splayed his hands across Elliott's butt and pushed.

"Hey! Whoa!" Elliott quipped. "Why you touching my butt?" he slurred.

"Get off my floor!"

"But I'm tired!"

"Get in a bed!" Octavio gave another shove to Elliott's butt however it only pushed the man a few inches across the floor. Octavio lost his footing and fell across Elliott's back. The adrenaline junkie gave up and instead sighed into the back of Elliott's neck. "You have a nice ass." he suddenly murmured.

"Yeaaaaah" Elliott giggled back. Elliott's shirt had bunched up from Octavio's pulling on it, allowing the younger man to feel the skin of his back against his stomach. Elliott was warm -completely flushed from the alcohol. His skin was also smooth. Octavio had absolutely no doubt that he moisturized every chance he got. It just seemed like an Elliott thing to do. Octavio ran his hands along Elliott's sides, making him giggle like a little kid. "Ticklesssss"

"Get off my floor." Octavio repeated.

"Noooo! I'm tired."

"I have a bed you can sleep in."

"Mmmm. Okay." he caved, yet neither one of them made a move to get up off the ground. Both were exhausted and their muscles were weak. Octavio ran his hands up Elliott's sides again and Elliott giggled once more. "Fiiiine. I'm getting up." He rolled over, knocking Octavio off his back and crushing him under his weight. Looking down at his state of attire, he whined. "My shirt's wet." and he was right. There was a giant wet circle covering his chest and stomach. He probably laid in a puddle of alcohol if the smell of his shirt was anything to go by. The brunet sat up and attempted to take off the wet garment but got stuck inside it somehow and he whined again. Octavio lent a helping hand by standing to full height and yanking at the collar until the fabric peeled away.

Elliott's skin glistened under the artificial lights of Octavio's apartment. There was a certain glow that almost seemed like glitter. Yet another thing Octavio didn't doubt was of Elliott's own accord. The man cared so much about his appearance. The adrenaline junkie then held his hand out to help his friend stand. They both wobbled on their feet but managed to lean against one another and stay standing. Elliott missed the wandering eyes of his friend until Octavio groaned out.

"You're pants are wet too. You're not getting in my bed with wet pants." Elliott looked down to see the crotch and thigh area of his jeans stained a darker color.

"Ew. I peed myself."

"No you didn't, pendejo." Octavio made a move to strip Elliott of his pants. He yanked on the belt and pulled it through the loops and then got to work on the button and fly which were a lot more stubborn to do. His hands weren't exactly gentle and eventually the button was popped off as he got fed up with trying to do it the right way. The fly went down with ease and he helped Elliott toe off the denim. Once the pants were gone, Elliott was left standing in the middle of the room in nothing but his tight underwear. The man was well built, Octavio had to admit. The muscle definition in his body was well proportioned. Octavio couldn't help but run a finger over the lines of his abdomen. Elliott giggled again.

"Come on. Bed time." Elliott slurred and grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the bedroom. Elliott knew the way. They stumbled along the way, practically knocking down the bedroom door and throwing themselves onto the bed. Elliott had no problem making himself comfortable on Octavio's bed. And by comfortable, he splayed himself out on his back over top the comforter and taking up the entire space.

"Moooove!" Octavio yelled.

"No."

"It's my bed!"

"Make me." he challenged. Octavio huffed. Knowing he was unable to move the older man, he just laid himself on top of him. Elliott felt even warmer without his clothes on somehow. His skin was burning but it felt nice to the touch.

"You're really warm." Octavio mumbled into his neck unconsciously but he was met with nothing more than hum. Elliott was on his way to a deep sleep. He probably didn't hear a single word that was said. Octavio was about to fall asleep as well when he felt a twitch against his thigh. He ignored it at first but then he felt the twitch again. Sitting up, he looked down to see Elliott semi-hard in his underwear. He didn't know why but the sight of Elliott's half-hard dick made his own twitch in his shorts. Octavio scanned Elliott's face to see if there was any indication that he was awake but he found none. Elliott was fast asleep at this point.

The alcohol coursing through Octavio's veins blocked all rational thought and he found himself grinding against the bulge growing in Elliott's underwear. He moaned. His own dick grew harder to the point where his shorts were becoming restrictive. He slowly and carefully removed his shorts and tank top in order to not wake the man beneath him. Thankfully Elliott didn't so much as stir. With his cock free from restriction, Octavio went back to grinding. He panted into the open space of the room until it was the only sound in the air. His cock was now fully erect so he took himself in his hand and started pumping up and down. Pre-cum leaked into his fist as he circled his palm against his tip.

"¡Mierda! Eso se siente bien." Octavio moaned. He pressed himself down harder against Elliott and moved his hand faster. More cum leaked from his tip, slicking up his hand and allowing his hand to move even fast over his cock. "Fucking hell, Elliott!" He tossed his head back and closed his eyes, imagining how it would feel to have Elliott's cock inside of him. His ass clenched at the thought of how full he'd feel with Elliott moving inside him. He already felt big while still inside his underwear. Octavio was curious as to how big exactly he was, so he lifted himself on his knees to pull down Elliott's underwear and release him from the confines. Even at half-mast he was massive. Octavio was just able to wrap his fingers around it. After stroking him to full-mast, he was even bigger in Octavio's hand. He moaned again.

Desperately seeking more friction, Octavio held both of their cocks in his hand and stroked them together. The feeling made his knees weak but that didn't stop him from pressing his groin down and rubbing himself. When Elliott started panting in his sleep, Octavio moved faster against him. His hands were moving rapidly over their cocks and a small puddle of cum started gathering on Elliott's stomach. With a string of Spanish curses, Octavio finally came. His balls tightened up and he emptied himself all over Elliott's abs. The combination of Octavio's release and Elliott's pre-cum was tempting, and Octavio didn't hesitate to readjust himself so he was laying on his stomach across Elliott's thighs so he was face to face with the cum puddle. He stuck his tongue out and licked up the salty fluid until there wasn't a single drop left stuck to his skin. But Octavio wasn't fully satisfied. He maneuvered himself even lower so he was eye level with Elliott's cock and promptly took him into his mouth and sucked. Elliot was heavy on his tongue. He was so big that Octavio choked when he hit the back of his throat, so he used his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Elliott was now panting heavily above him. A hand had made its way into Octavio's short, green hair, making the man look up in worry, but Elliott's eyes were still closed so he kept sucking and licking. The taste of him was intoxicating; so much so that Octavio was salivating more so at the taste than the fact that his mouth burned with the stretch. He hummed, causing Elliott to moan. The hand in Octavio's hair tightened its grip and the cock in his mouth bucked into the back of his throat. He choked.

"Fuuuuuck." Elliott moaned and bucked his hips again, making Octavio choke again. "What.... What are you doing?"

"Shhh, amigo." Octavio hushed him. He crawled up Elliott's body, leaving kisses and licks in his wake until he reached Elliott's face and feverishly pressed a kiss to his lips. Elliott gave no resistance and it became a battle of their tongues. "I want to fuck you."

"Oh. Okay." was all Elliott said. He was still clearly drunk and tired but he made no move to stop Octavio, so Octavio's foggy brain took that as his go-ahead to take what he really wanted. With Elliott's cock in his hand, he carefully lifted up on his knees to line himself up and then sink back down. His ass burned as he sank all the way to the base. Elliott stretched him in the most perfect way, making them both groan out in pleasure. Octavio placed his hands on Elliott's chest for leverage as he started bouncing in his lap. Elliott's hands gripped Octavio's sides to help move him along.

"Fuck! Papi!" Octavio groaned. "Ay dios mío. Tu polla es tan grande!" He kept spitting out a string of curses as he bounced. One hand left Elliott's chest to grip his cock and stroke himself in time with his bounces. Occasionally he'd lean back down to kiss Elliott. The older man watched him with tired yet hungry eyes. Lust had overcome him in his exhausted state and he started thrusting upwards as Octavio was sinking down onto him. He replaced Octavio's hand with his own and started stroking. Octavio threw his head back with a loud moan. He rotated his hips, making the tip of Elliott's cock his deep inside him and causing a burst of pleasure to go coursing through his body. He clenched around Elliott, making him moan out as well.

Sweat coated both of their body. The air was musty and thick but they didn't care how hot it felt in the room. They worked against each other in tandem, their panting growing more rapid by the second. Elliott's balls were swelling and he felt ready to burst at any moment.

"Fuck! Oc! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

"Come on, Papi. Fucking cum."

Octavio worked himself harder against Elliot and within a minute they both huffed as they came. Octavio spurted all over Elliott's chest and stomach while Elliott emptied himself inside Octavio. The adrenaline junkie felt cum leaking out of his asshole and back down Elliott's cock that was still seated inside of him. The feeling was euphoric. He panted, collapsing against Elliott's chest, not at all minding the sticky mess that was now coating the both of them. He pressed kisses against Elliott's pulse point. Elliott stopped reacting to Octavio's touches so he looked up to find the man back asleep. Having spent himself, Octavio laid back down and closed his eyes. He too fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
